Graviora Manent
Origins Graviora Manent is a new guild that has only recently come onto the scene, but the leadership and drive behind it extend all the way back to the Ultima Online era. The GM of Graviora has been helping to lead guilds and participating in the evolution of the Massively Multiplayer Game since the early days and has seen a lot of successful and unsuccessful guilds rise and fall. Many of them had good things about their individual philosophies and some of them had bad things. It’s through this experience and collective knowledge combined with the rest of Graviora’s leadership made up of gamers who have enjoyed this hobby of ours for years and years that we have come to be. You name a game and we’ve most likely played it, The Realm anyone? Philosophy So with this wealth of experience and knowledge we decided to form our own little group and take the positives of what we’ve seen and disregard the negatives to form a group that would excel to new heights. So out of all of this experience what IS our take on what it takes to be a successful organization? Here are just a few of our beliefs.. Hardcore.. with a casual undertone. What does this mean? That means that whether you play for 8 hours a day.. or whether you play for 2 hours a day, it doesn’t matter. What we’re interested in is not can you hardcore it every single day forsaking your wife, children, job and the rest of your life. What we’re interested in is attitude – and that attitude is, do you want to be the best? Have a life? We understand. But when you login and wear the Graviora tag under your name – you better come to win. By that same token that we respect people’s right to have a life, we also don’t care if you do play for 10 hours a day but you have a negative attitude. You could be the top player on the server but if you have a negative attitude you will not be welcome here. Organization.. to accomplish our goals If there’s one pet peeve the leadership in Graviora has had over the course of their gaming experience, it would definitely be lack of organization. Part of our mission for success here is to offer people an environment that is both fun and laid back, but also organized and goal oriented. What we can accomplish individually will pale in comparison to what Graviora will accomplish as an organized unit. We plan on being one of the top guilds and will be focusing on this goal from the outset of our journey and nothing will impede our progress toward our goals. Loyalty.. above all else Loyalty is one of the pillars of Graviora Manent. We both expect our members to show the same dedication and perseverance that we are about, but we also extend the same loyalty back to you. We will not leave you behind and you will have a place here as long as you are willing to earn it. We do not offer a free ride to the top, everyone must do their share, but do that and you will have a home in Graviora for a long time to come. We are not one of those guilds who will on its rise to power forget those who came before and put in the effort to get us there. Once you become a member of Graviora Manent, you are one for life.